It is known in the art to use sulfur sensitizers or groups of sulfur sensitizers such as thiosulfates, allyisothiourea, thiourea, thiosemicarbazide, etc. in photographic silver halide emulsions. These sulfur sensitizers are added to the silver halide emulsion prior to or during digestion.